0913
by mkc132
Summary: After being depresed about her sister's death all day, XD13 finds some mysterious people and decides to take them to her house. This may have been a bad idea...  Hiatus...


Wednesday, April 20, 2011

0913

Mabinogi/Dissidia Final Fantasy Crossover

OC/Warriors of Cosmos

This is one of my first fanfictions so it is probably lame…

The OC [XD132] character death may be explained in another fanfic…

_XD13's POV_

Sighing, I walked down a street in District Seven of Abb Neagh Residential Town. It was always depressing these days, ever since XD132 died. I stopped abruptly; seeing that walking around and moping would not get me anywhere, I decided to go home and do something productive. [_So I could pay the house bills_]. Walking towards my house, Street 06 house number 23, I noticed someone on my doorstep; _a boy?_ I thought.

I looked around. I noticed there were many others lying on the ground also; a girl with green hair and a thin sword [_you are AWESOME!_], a man with who knows how many weapons [_how does he carry that many?_], and some guy that reminded me of a character of a game I played [_I think they look similar… Now what was the name of the game? … Oh yeah! Pit from Kid Icarus!_]. I could tell that they were not from Erinn; even though they had cool clothing, [_Like all the rich/adventurous people have_], it was not anything I had ever seen before in our world or off of our clothing database page on the Wiki. These people seemed very interesting; I hope they are not the enemy [_then maybe I can befriend them and stop moping…_]. I wonder if I should bring them in; they do not look hostile.

I noticed it was starting to rain. I could not just leave them here [_after all, ones who are not from are world can apparently get sick if they stay in the rain if not properly dressed… And catch something called a "cold". The Wiki says to cure it you should take some medicine, which apparently tastes terrible. Must be like those disgusting potions I sometimes have to take…_]. I decided to take them into my house [_since I have four other beds anyway; do not ask why I have five beds…_]. I took the girl in first [_because she is the BEST!... I think…_], then the other two. I was about to close the door when I remembered that the other boy was still outside. I grabbed him and took him in inside, placing him on an empty bed. I noticed that he had a tail and freaked a bit. _Is he a monster human experiment? _I quickly pushed the thought away. _I hope he is not; playing Final Fantasy VII and seeing Vincent was creepy enough. _ I shuffled over to the girl's bed. The sword was still in her hand; I carefully took it from her and laid it across a table. I got my laptop out and started analyzing the sword. _Strange, _I thought, continuing to scan the sword. _There is no information whatsoever about this kind of material even existing in this continent! _I then looked to the worldwide [_It is amazing how they can also connect to Avon and the Shadow World_] information source. I tried to search again, but had no luck. _Nowhere! How? So how did these people even acquire one of these? Are they from a different dimension?_

I glanced back at the girl. She was murmuring something in her sleep that I could not comprehend. I continued to stare.

_Just who are these people?_

I awoke the next morning and found that the four were still sleeping. I do not usually sleep, as Milletians do not require it, but I had been up all night checking databases for information about the four and the sword. I could not find any information at all about them, so I was now certain that the four had come from another dimension. I got up and checked the time; it was 10 am. It was almost time for Grocery Store part time job, and it was very important. I had just created a Homestead a week before, and I had managed to get to level eight. I wanted to level my Homestead to the highest level as soon as possible, and the Grocery part time job was the fastest way of accomplishing this task. I had to leave now to get to the Grocery Store in Tir Chonaill on time, but I was worried that the four would wreck my house. I decided to leave a note for them to follow _[and they BETTER follow it, OR ELSE!]_. I then left for Tir Chonaill, hoping for the best.


End file.
